Rune equipment
Rune equipment are items made from runite metal and is the best equipment in free-to-play worlds. It is stronger than adamant equipment, but weaker than dragon equipment. Rune equipment can be distinguished by the metal's cyan colour. Rune armour requires 40 Defence to wield; weapons require 40 Attack. Originally, rune equipment was widely criticised as being "too expensive", especially to free players. However, in recent times, due to rapidly falling prices, the vast majority of players can afford a full set of rune by the time they meet the equip requirements. Variations of rune armour, awarded for completing clue scrolls, were originally much more expensive and coveted among players; these include trimmed, gold-trimmed, gilded, heraldic, or armour in the colour of the gods. However, developer expansions and increased popularity of the Treasure Trails minigame have led to an abundance of these items. Weapons Rune weapons require an Attack level of 40 to wield. They are the best weapons available to free players. Note: Attack speeds are given as numbers, where higher is faster, meaning that higher numbers constitute shorter time-intervals between each hit. An attack speed of 6 has a 2.4-second interval, 5 has a 3-second interval, 4 has a 3.6-second interval, and 3 has a 4.2-second interval between hits. One-handed melee weapons |} Two-handed melee weapons |} Ranged weapons Armour Rune armour is the highest-quality non-degradable armour that free-to-play players can wear, and the second-highest quality armour on the standard metallic armour spectrum (bronze to dragon). Rune armour requires 40 Defence to wear and Dragon Slayer to wear the rune platebody, but only 40 Defence to wear all other pieces (thus, Dragon Slayer need not be completed). With a full set costing around coins, the armour provides excellent Defence for its price, making it the best choice for warriors with level 40 Defence. |} Obtaining from the Champions' Guild Rune armour is the best type of armour available for a non-member. The rune platebody can only be worn after the completion of the Dragon Slayer quest, though all other pieces of rune armour can be worn without its completion.Rune platelegs, rune plateskirts, rune chainbodies, rune swords, rune maces, etc. can be bought in Scavvo's Rune Store on the in the Champions' Guild just south of Varrock. |} Other Ornamental rune armour, such as heraldic, trimmed, god armour, and gilded armour have the same bonuses as standard rune armour, with the addition of a +1 prayer bonus on god armour. These can be obtained from the member's only Treasure Trails minigame. These armour sets are often worn by more wealthy players due to their looks and price. Note: Other players cannot trim or bless armour. Players claiming to do so are scammers. Trimmed : Gold-trimmed : Gilded : Rune heraldic armour : : : : : God armour Zamorak : Guthix : Saradomin : Armadyl : Bandos : Ancient : Trivia *All the god, trimmed, heraldic, and gilded versions of rune have the same exact stats as regular rune; it is only a different colour. God armour, however, has a +1 Prayer bonus per piece. *Rune claws and throwing axes are the only rune weapons to have a special attack. *When the concept of Rune armour was first developed, the initial colour was supposed to be purple, however this was later changed. Category:Equipment sets